


Wrong number? No that's a lie

by BrilliantlyHorrid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Badly, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just a silly little thing, Prompted by a parody headline, SO, Sexting, just nonsense, not sure how to categorize that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/pseuds/BrilliantlyHorrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether it was her loneliness or boredom or the ridiculous little blue heart emoji Phil had used in his last text, she wanted to try something new. She’d never been afraid to tell him that she missed him, and yes, the occasional ‘I want you’ would slip out sometime when she knew they were going to see each other soon (imagining the blush on his face was almost as satisfying as finally seeing him,) but that was as wild as it got.<br/>Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong number? No that's a lie

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly and weird, don't mind me!

From across the van, Daisy’s phone called to her.

Well, not literally, although technically that was something phones did. But for some reason she was struck by the strangest urge. Maybe it was because she was halfway across the world, maybe it was because she hadn’t interacted with another human in twelve hours. Whatever it was, it was...intriguing.

Sitting up from her makeshift bed (mattress,) Daisy walked over and grabbed her phone, plopping back down on the bed (mattress. She wasn’t ashamed, it was by choice.) Checking her international clock, she saw it was a little past midday over in DC, which meant Phil was at work. “Possibly lunch,” Daisy muttered to herself, pulling up their text messages. She smiled at the last exchange, which was obviously mushy and goofy and adorable, she felt more resolved in her plan.

Daisy wasn’t the dirty talking type. She was too self-aware, too self-conscious. Whenever she thought about trying it, she would inevitably pull a face, prompting poor Coulson to ask what was wrong. Then she’d tell him it was nothing, just something stupid, and proceed with whatever activity they were in the midst of. Sometimes it was just watching movies and eating pizza, occasionally it was sex, though that was still new and somewhat rare considering her being on the run and all. When they finally got a moment alone together, there were a lot of other things she wanted to get through first. And sometimes they were just plain tired, to be honest. All the deceit and sneaking around could get pretty exhausting.

But whether it was her loneliness or boredom or the ridiculous little blue heart emoji Phil had used in his last text (that was kind of his thing, it was so cute and dorky she wanted to squeeze the life out of him,) she wanted to try something new. Daisy had never been afraid to tell him that she missed him, and yes, the occasional ‘I want you’ would slip out sometimes when she knew they were going to see each other soon (imagining the blush on his face was almost as satisfying as finally seeing him,) but that was as wild as it got.

_Until now._

Giggling she began to brainstorm, trying to think of something to say. “Serious, Daisy, serious,” she reminded herself. This wasn’t just her being goofy, again, she really wanted to give it a shot. People did this all the time. Cringing a bit, Daisy recalled that time she had looked over at Mack’s chiming phone while he had his head in the hood of a car. He and Yo Yo seemed to be managing the mostly long distance thing...well. Before she looked away quickly, she’d seen something about his ‘turtle speed.’ _Apparently_ it was sometimes a good thing.

She and Mack had trouble making eye contact for a little while after that.

“If they can do it, so can you,” Daisy said, beginning to type something out.

“‘ _Just wait until_ \--’ No. ‘ _You have no idea what I'm_ \--’” She sighed.

“‘ _The next time I see you I’m going to_ \--’ Ugh, am I threatening him?”

Deleting that last effort, she shut her eyes, bringing Coulson to mind. What did she want to say to him? He would never make fun of her for putting herself out there. And maybe she was being cocky, but she was pretty sure no matter what she said, he would be into it. Flattered, flustered, what was that word from _Bambi_? Twitterpated? Yup, that was him.

“So, easy. No pressure,” she told herself. Maybe she should say something about him that she missed. She _definitely_ missed certain things he said and did _,_ things she thought about  _a lot._  (She was alone in a van for days at a time, don’t judge,) So how hard was it to type them? Daisy started to type a new message, telling Coulson _exactly_ how she felt about certain parts of him before feeling ridiculous and shaking her head. “No, no, that’s so weird.” She groaned at her own immaturity. Obviously Coulson had to have done something like this in relationships before. Maybe before texts. Emails? He totally would write naughty letters, wouldn’t he? So old fashioned. Daisy ran a hand through her hair, trying to clear her head.

Who even did this? How did they do it without sounding completely corny and awful? Saying things like--she snorted. _Oh my god, could you imagine?_ She shook her head, trying to get rid of the idea that had popped into it. _No, no, so weird! Where did that even come from?_ But the idea wouldn’t go away, and the more she thought about it, the more she started laughing.

For kicks, Daisy typed out the message on her phone, and seeing it in text only heightened the hilarity of it. Laughing until tears sprung to her eyes, Daisy wondered what Coulson’s face would look like if she sent that to him. That brought on another laughing spell, and Daisy realized she had been on her own way too long.

“So stupid,” she muttered, wiping at her eyes and still laughing a little. She moved to hit the delete button, to banish the odd, dirty, totally out of character text back from whence it came.

But instead she hit send.

“No no no nooo,” Daisy said, freezing. The little bubble appeared on the screen, and if she wasn’t parked near a residential area she would scream. _What do I do? Do I type ‘lol’ or something so he thinks it’s a joke?_

But it was too weird, too specific to be a joke. If she did that now, it would be worse. “Oh god.” Wrong number? "Ugh, no. Who else would I send _that_ to?"

What was she doing? She was a hacker, she just needed a couple minutes and she could retrieve it before he--

Her breath caught as a little check mark appeared on her screen.

He’d read it.

***

Halfway through a meeting with the director, May and Mack, Coulson’s phone buzzed. He glanced at it on the table, a bit surprised. It was typically on silent for meetings like these, but he always at least had it vibrate when Daisy contacted him, mostly in case of emergencies. After all, she knew about most of his important meetings, so she was unlikely to call or text him during that time unless she absolutely had to. She was responsible like that.

It vibrated just once then stopped, indicating it was a text. The director sent a raised eyebrow in his direction but kept forging on in his spiel, so Phil nodded apologetically before reaching for the phone. He would just take a quick look, make sure that nothing was wrong. No one in SHIELD knew about him and Daisy (well, they _didn’t_ _know anything_ , if asked,) so the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to her.

Clicking the lock button on his phone, the message appeared on his screen and he gave it a cursory glance before placing the phone back on the desk. She wasn’t in danger. Phil let out the smallest sigh of relief. _Wait_. His brow furrowed as he ran over the words again in his mind.

_That wasn’t...That can’t be right._

Fighting with himself for a couple seconds he gave in, picking up the phone again. Everyone was glancing at him, if not full-on pointedly staring at this point, but he had to check. Getting one more look, a little longer this time, he locked his phone and put it back on the desk, face down.

_What on earth?_

Going over the text in his head over and over, Phil wondered what Daisy could have possibly meant by that. Was it a typo? One of those autocorrect mistake? No, Daisy’s phone was too high-tech for that.

As the message really set in, Phil could feel the tips of his ears turn pink. He _thought_ he knew what she meant, maybe, but it was just so unlike her. Daisy wasn’t a prude, and neither was he, but considering their texts had never gone beyond slightly blunt declarations, this was a little out there.

_And so specific._

Was it a joke? Her trying to get a rise out of him from across the globe? That wasn’t her style, at least not to _that_ degree. And while her humor could run on the raunchy side…

“Coulson?”

The director’s voice snapped him out of it, and Phil looked up quickly. “Sir?”

“Is there somewhere else you’d rather be?” The other man asked, and Coulson could feel May’s stare and Mack’s deliberate looking away on either side of him. He was already (always) on thin ice, if he wanted to continue to see Daisy as much as he was (hopefully more in the near future) he needed the director to trust him.

“I can’t think of anywhere in the world I’d rather be than in this room.”

“Sure.”

***

About an hour later, Daisy’s phone rang. Tossing away the pillow she’d been holding to her face, Daisy sat up and stared at the phone for a few seconds. _I could just not answer it,_ she thought, but knew that wasn’t any way to resolve the issue. Wincing, Daisy answered.

“Hey.”

 _“Hey.”_ Coulson’s familiar voice rang in her ear, and even though she was mortified and maybe never wanted to see his face again, she still felt all warm and fuzzy upon hearing him. _“So I have a few questions. Most of them logistical.”_

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Daisy said. “I was typing it as a joke and it just sent and I didn’t even--I don’t know where that came from.”

 _“I was going to guess ‘internet,’”_ Phil joked, and Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Honestly I wanted to send you something actually, you know, _good_.”

_“Oh?”_

_So, he doesn’t think you’re a fucking weirdo, that’s a plus._

“Maybe,” Daisy said, playing with a thread at the end of her sleeve. “I was trying to think of something to send you but then--”

_“I’m impressed by the scope of your imagination.”_

“Shut up,” she said, mostly joking, and could hear Coulson laughing quietly. Well, as much as Coulson laughed. On the other end of the line Phil apologized, and the two simply sat in silence together. She wondered where he was, maybe in some empty conference room? Had he gotten home yet? “Can I see you soon?” Daisy asked, a little annoyed at how needy it came off.

 _“I hope so,”_ Phil answered, and she didn’t feel as bad about her own neediness anymore.

“Well, don’t get fired in the meantime,” Daisy said lightly, knowing they would have to end the call soon. “I’m pretty sure sexting at work is a big offense.”

_“Is that what that was?”_

“ _Okay_ ,” she said, “I’m done here.”

 _“Wait,”_ Phil asked, and she did because of course she did. _“I don’t know if it’s because it’s been too long, or work is just that bad…”_ He trailed off, but a slow, evil smile began to form on Daisy’s face.

“Oh my god you were into it.”

_“That’s not--”_

“You _were,_ I knew it!” Daisy crowed. “I mean, no shame,” she added quickly, not wanting to embarrass the guy too much. She still loved him, after all. “But like you said, there are some logistical concerns, like I don’t know how often--”

 _“Okay, now_ I’m _done,”_ Phil interrupted, but she could hear the amusement in his voice. Was he blushing? She would bet anything he was blushing.

“Okay then, I’ll let you go,” she said, sighing a bit. “For now.”

 _“Just for now_ ,” he agreed, and Daisy smiled.

“Hey, I love you,” she reminded him, and noticed him pause for a moment.

 _“I would hope so,”_ he said, _“I wouldn’t let just anyone--”_

Daisy hung up on him. They could finish this conversation later. 


End file.
